


Broken, Bleeding, Beloved

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Extermination Day, Fluff, Gay, Hurt Blitzo, Injured Characters, LGBT, Love Confessions, M/M, Morphine, Whump, hurt Stolas, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Another extermination is coming, and Stolas summons I.M.P to protect him and his daughter. It’s mostly just to flirt with Blitzo, but appearances do need to be somewhat maintained.Stolas never thought that he would actually need his protection.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stolitz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Blitzo yawned and slid down in his chair until his horns touched the floor. “How long is this extermination going to last?” This was likely to be a dull evening, but at least Stolas’s crazy wife had made plans to wait out the event elsewhere.

“Just as long as any other one darling- this one won’t even begin for another few minutes. And your team has only been here for a half an hour.” 

Blitzo grunted and finished sliding onto the floor before grabbing his gun and making mock shooting sounds at the ceiling. Moxxie frowned disapprovingly, and in reply Blitzo aimed at him and made a ‘kaboom’ noise before returning his attention to the ceiling. 

“We should set up the first perimeter- Moxxie, front door. Millie, watch the back. Stolas- you and I are going to grab your kid and bring her down here- too many points of entry upstairs.”

As Stolas and Blitzo headed upstairs, the imp expected the Goetia to pin him to the wall for a brief bit of passion before everyone locked down together. 

What Blitzo got instead was a massive beefy demon bursting through the hallway window with a bat. 

There was no time to react. All that Blitzo could see through the explosion of glass was the bat swinging towards his face, and closed his eyes before it connected-

But the crunch of bat against flesh brought no pain, and Blitzo jumped backwards just in time to see Stolas slam into the wall. He had taken the hit meant for his bodyguard and now lay crumpled and motionless. 

“Stolas?” Blitzo suddenly felt cold and numb. Stolas had never been this still, so full of energy that he even moved in his sleep. Seeing it gone was like seeing a marionette with the strings cut. 

“Stop it!”

The demon whirled around and slammed the bat into Blitzo’s stomach- oh no no no it had nails-

Blood flew out of Blitzo’s mouth and made the imp gasp in pain- his gun, where was his gun? Blitzo managed to sink a knife into the creature’s leg as it beat down on Stolas once more, but all it did was grunt and turn its murderous gaze back towards Blitzo. 

The large demon raised the bat once more, but before he could bring it down on Blitzo’s head a gunshot went off, and the demon dropped dead.

“Sir what happened-”

Millie paled and ran down the hallway to Octavia’s room. At the same time Moxxie’s eyes went wide, and he fumbled for the first aid kit at his side. “Oh crumbs.” The shorter imp moved to go to Stolas, but Blitzo snapped out of his shock. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Blitzo shoved Moxxie out of the way and pulled Stolas’s limp form into his arms, expecting the owl demon to already be turning cold. 

When Blitzo’s trembling fingers found a pulse, the imp was so relieved that he felt like he would pass out at any moment. 

Blitzo felt a tear run down his face, but was in far too much shock to care that his friends could see. 

Stolas was alive! But… there was so much blood. The Goetia’s left arm was mangled- it looked to have taken the worst of the blows when Stolas tried to defend himself. There were other bloody, torn sections all over the owl demon’s face, and the other serious wound was to Stolas’s face; his left eye was already swelling shut… 

Blitzo could barely stand to look. He could shoot brains and guts around all day, but somehow seeing Stolas like this gave him the urge to vomit. 

“Sir. Please let me help. I just want to help.” Blitzo relaxed a little and let Moxxie approach, not willing to gamble speaking over barfing just yet. 

Moxxie started examining Stolas’s injuries, carefully cutting away Stolas’s sleeve. 

“Are you hurt too? I can give you some morphine-”

Blitzo growled and Moxxie shrank away. “Shut up and focus on him!” He tried to continue but started to cough into his elbow, silently thankful for his black clothes that would hide the blood that came up with his exhalations. The pain in his gut spiked, but Blitzo ignored it. 

Just as Moxxie began to straighten out Stolas’s arm, the owl demon woke up with a gasp. The noble’s breath hitched as he tried to look around with only one eye, but it relaxed a little when his gaze landed on Blitzo. 

“S-so you… are alright. I’m so g-glad.”

Before Blitzo could reply, Octavia’s door burst open to reveal the young teenaged owl dragging Millie behind her, the imp trying desperately to hold her back. 

“You really don’t need to see this hon-”

“I want to see my freaking dad, back off!” 

As soon as Octavia saw Stolas’s condition she gasped, eyes glowing with rage. “How could you have let this happen? Didn’t he hire you to prevent this?” She took Stolas’s undamaged hand in both of hers and bowed her head, shaking violently. 

“V-via I’m so sorry. Don’t blame them. I wasn’t… fast enough with my magic.” Stolas’s working eye filled his tears; it was obviously painful to even speak. “I c-couldn’t let Blitzy die.”

He should have, Blitzo thought. Right now he wanted to run, hide- this was all his fault, they would all hate him, stupid, useless, worthless imp-

And the worst part was that Stolas’s desperation had been wasted. Blitzo could already feel his middle swelling from internal injuries, blood welling beneath his skin. Stolas had risked his life for him, just for one dime a dozen imp who had never been anything but a failure and a disappointment to everyone he loved. 

Octavia didn’t reply, focusing on carefully smoothing back her dad’s feathers in an attempt to calm him a little bit. 

Beside her Moxxie shook his head in disbelief. “Everything below the elbow is shattered. I can splint it for now but as soon as the extermination is over he’ll need surgery. I don’t get how a bat did this much damage in so little time.”

“We have hollow bones like real birds. There’s a reason that you don’t often see our kind having fist fights.” 

Every word just made Blitzo feel even worse. The imp felt the urge to go outside and shoot himself, but he’d never be able to get a good angle with the way his vision was doubling.

Blitzo watched as Moxxie pushed the needle tip of a morphine vial into Stolas’s uninjured right arm, and the Goetia’s good eye started slipping closed. They just had to keep him alive and stable until the extermination was over… dammit they still had almost twelve hours left!

“Sir I really want to look at you as well.”

Blitzo’s tail flicked and he stood as quickly as he could. “I’m flattered but really not in the mood.”

“But I saw you get hit-”

“Moxxie I swear you tiny dick jerk I will throw you to the angels if you ask again.” Blitzo staggered but managed to cover the slip up by snatching his gun off the ground. “I’m making a sweep to see if any other opportunistic A’s got in- you two get Stolas into bed if you can lift him.” This one was probably a looter, or just wanted the chance to take out a rich demon for the clout. Either way, the probability of finding others was high. 

Octavia waved Moxxie and Millie back and lifted up her father herself, and Blitzo watched her and his employees walk away before heading down the stairs. Once he reached the landing out of sight of the others, he groaned and sank to his knees, resting against his gun in a desperate attempt not to fall over.

Steeling himself, Blitzo lifted up his shirt and hissed. A massive blue-purple bruise was already forming across his stomach, slightly bloated from the amount of blood pooling under his skin. Tears from the nails added to the damage, making his middle look like a trashed cheesegrater. Fleshgrater? Blitzo wrinkled his nose at the idea.

This could wait a few hours- it had to wait. Blitzo carefully took off his jacket and tied it around his waist to add some pressure, hoping it would help.

“Ah- ah- fuuuuuu-” Blitzo groaned in agony as he tightened the knot at his waist. Bad idea bad idea bad idea-

The pain was too much, and Blitzo’s grip on his gun started to slip. The room doubled in front of him, and Blitzo realized that even if he could stand, there was no way he could find his way down the stairs. 

“Sir?


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzo had never been more relieved to see Moxxie’s face hovering over him.

“Uhh hey Moxxie! I um, might need that help now. Or maybe just enough drugs to knock out an elephant.”

Moxxie shook his head. “Let’s get you laying down back up by the clients-

“No!” Thinking fast, Blitzo added, “If Stolas sees that we can get beat up this easily we won’t get paid. Just gimme enough drugs to keep me standing Mox.”

He wouldn’t let Stolas see that he’d broken himself for an imp, that his stupid sacrifice had been in vain. That stupid bird. Stupid, stupid… 

“I’ll give you as much as I can but I insist on wrapping your middle- it’ll hopefully keep your insides in place until we get out of here.”

Blitzo rolled his eyes. “Ugh fine! Just make it snappy.”

Moxxie did his best to work quickly, finishing his ministrations by injecting a large syringe into Blitzo’s arm. 

“Good. Now I can… I can…”

Blitzo slumped forward, eyes rolling up into his head, and Moxxie caught him before he could faceplant into the floor. “Sorry sir. But you’re going to die if you keep walking around like this.”

Millie smiled worriedly when Moxxie dragged their boss into the room and laid him on the floor, propping up his head with a pillow and dragging an extra blanket over him. “Finally got him down then. Good job Moxxie!”

“Blitzy?” Stolas reached out and frowned, allowing Octavia to gently push him back down. The owl demon was currently blindfolded- since eyes move together, Moxxie wanted to avoid Stolas moving his injured eye and possibly making the damage worse. 

“I’m sorry Prince Stolas, but Blitzo got hit when you were attacked, so I am having him rest.” 

Stolas looked crushed and Moxxie rushed to reassure him, “It’s not that bad! You saved him from dying for sure.” 

This either satisfied Stolas, or the Goetia was too drugged up and in too much pain to care any longer. He grunted in response and fell asleep once more, Octavia returning to her self appointed duty of soothing her dad by preening his feathers. 

Once everything had calmed down, Moxxie sat down and let himself breath through the side effects of his adrenaline rush. 

Was he in charge? Moxxie hated the idea, but with Stolas and Blitzo unconscious, and Millie and Octavia guarding them… he probably was in charge. The idea was enough to make Moxxie start hyperventilating, and the imp shook himself to try and calm down. He could ask Millie to switch, but she would give him that pitying look, and he hated the useless feeling it always gave him.

Besides, if he didn’t do something to fix this then Blitzo might not pay him. 

A crash sounded downstairs and Moxxie jumped. 

He better get a freaking bonus for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Blitzo woke to the sound of hushed voices having some sort of argument. His limbs felt like unmovable dead weights, and he silently cursed Moxxie. The one benefit of being drugged to the eyeballs was that his stomach pain was considerably duller, but it wasn’t enough of a benefit to take away his anger. 

The arguing voices slowly became recognizable as those of Stolas and Octavia. 

“Via, I know my limits. I am more than capable of standing.”

“You can’t even see! You can’t lift anything with your hand so messed up either, so how do you think you can help him?”

Stolas’s voice suddenly strained as though he were holding back tears. “It’s my fault that he was injured at all. You know that we didn’t need protection. I… I just wanted him here for company. He didn’t need to be in danger but I was selfish.”

Shouts and screams could be heard from downstairs, and Octavia, clearly trying to soothe her dad, said “Dad, I... I’m sure he will be fine. When this is over we can go to the hospital and get you both patched up, and you two can go right back to being weird together again.”

Stolas laughed, and Blitzo hated how weak it sounded. It turned into pained coughs, and Blitzo forced himself to sit up. 

Ouch, bad idea. But Stolas must have heard him move, because the owl demon’s face broke into a painful forced smile. “Blitzy! Are you alright my darling?”

“I’m okay.”

Stolas’s face fell, and Blitzo cursed himself for not hiding the pain in his voice better. Sensing the growing tension in the room, Octavia and Millie excused themselves for the room next door to give the couple some privacy.

“Blitzy, why didn’t you tell me that you were hurt? I would have seen that you were cared for-”

“That’s exactly why! You’re the client here, and what did I do as part of your protection service? I let some idiot cave your face in.” Blitzo’s voice faltered. “And all you could focus on was the piece of garbage who failed you.”

As a response Stolas held his hand out over the edge of the bed, letting Blitzo take it and gingerly pulling him up. Stolas pulled the imp close and held him against his chest. He couldn’t see Blitzo’s face, but he could feel his lover trembling. 

“You didn’t fail me, and you are not garbage. I only enjoy the finest things in life after all.”

Blitzo curled up even more, but didn’t pull away. “Moxxie said your face is pretty broken, and he’s not sure what the lasting damage will be. How are you not angry at me for that? Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Of course it bothers me.” Stolas ran his fingers down Blitzo’s horns. “Some parts of my face lack feeling entirely, and I try not to think about what that might mean. But putting blame on the man I love solves nothing. It makes you sad, and it doesn’t fix me. But do you know what helps me feel better every time?”

Blitzo sniffled and quickly turned it into a cough. “Morphine?”

“No silly,” Stolas chuckled, “It’s you. Having you here beside me always makes me feel better, no matter what. You may not see it, but I find you to be absolutely wonderful. I want to do whatever it takes for you to accept yourself and be happy.”

Blitzo stayed quiet for a long time, and Stolas focused on the feeling of his partner’s even breathing against his feathers. Then, so quietly that Stolas almost missed it, Blitzo whispered,

“I love you.”

Stolas pressed a kiss against Blitzo’s head. 

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Covered in blood, most of it not belonging to him, Moxxie panted as he climbed the steps. One arm looped was over Millie’s shoulders as the pair approached Octavia at the top of the stairs, having put an end to any attempts to steal from their clients. 

“The extermination just ended, we can get the boss and Stolas off to a hospital now. Just mind the bodies downstairs-”

Octavia cut him off with a raised hand. “I already called for an ambulance.”

Moxxie’s face brightened. “Great! Then I can check on them and tell Blitzo the good news.”

Just as the little imp stopped talking, Octavia shook her head. “They’re both asleep, I’d let them stay that way. Besides, your boss actually looks happy for once.”

Moxxie turned to Millie, and his wife smiled. “Just let ‘em rest hon. If you’re really worried you can send an update text to Loona again.”

Millie gave her husband a kiss and went to sit down close to Octavia, watching out of the window for the soon to arrive ambulance.

This extermination hadn’t gone well, with both their client and boss being badly injured. But, as Millie sat and held Moxxie’s hand, she was glad that everyone had survived. And it sounded like Blitzo was finally getting somewhere with sorting out his feelings, and she felt happy for him.

In those terms, perhaps today hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
